Electric Cooker plates are often mounted in openings provided in fitting plates of stoves or the like having a raised rim which surrounds the cooker-receiving opening and ostensibly prevents spilled liquids from penetrating through the stove surface, the raised rim having a relatively large height, for example, more than 20 mm. A sheet metal ring surrounding the cooker plate has a steep external section whose lower rim rests against a support shoulder. The cooking surface therefore lies considerably above the fitting plate so that it is difficult or impossible to push cooking vessels onto or off of the cooker plate without lifting them or spilling the contents of fully loaded vessels.
An object of the invention is to provide an electric cooker plate which allows relatively shallow vessels or fully loaded vessels to be shifted more easily on the stove without impairing safety from penetration of spilled liquids. The rim region of the cooker plate will also be easier to clean.